


Florescere

by Callybal



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Doctor/Patient, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Prison, Underage Sex
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2020-06-02 05:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19435072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callybal/pseuds/Callybal
Summary: Will Graham a effectué un meurtre à l'âge de 15 ans, avec début de cannibalisme. Il est placé en centre de détention pour mineurs. Ses 18 ans approchant, un second jugement devra décider s'il sera libéré, placé en institut psychiatrique ou en prison. C'est Hannibal qui est chargé de dresser son profil, afin de décider de l'avenir du jeune homme. Hannibal y voit une aubaine : l'occasion d'approcher un tueur cannibale en puissance. Et de le mener sur un chemin qu'il aura lui-même tracé.





	1. Chapter 1

En cette période de printemps, la température était clémente et les nuages rares, ce qui illuminait les après-midis d’une manière des plus agréables. Le docteur Hannibal Lecter, ancien chirurgien et récent psychiatre, se délectait de cette douce météo, qui lui permettait de se parer de ses plus beaux costumes, sans souffrir ni du froid ni de la sueur. Il demeurait ainsi impeccable, même en sortant cet après-midi-là de sa voiture, sur le parking du Centre de Détention pour Mineurs de Baltimore, Maryland. Sa veste était aussi parfaite que si elle venait tout juste de sortir du pressing, et le docteur ne put s’empêcher un petit sourire satisfait.

Il se devait de faire une merveilleuse impression face à son nouveau patient.

Ce cas était une aubaine, et il allait s’en saisir, aussi fermement qu’un couteau de cuisine.

Tranquillement, il s’élança à travers le parking, les semelles de ses chaussures de cuir claquant une douce mélodie sur le bitume.

Le patient. Il s’agissait d’un jeune homme qui allait souffler ses 18 bougies, et pour l’occasion, irait soit quelques années dans une véritable prison -et subir toutes sortes de harcèlements et viols, étant donné son jeune âge et les photos de son minois observées par le docteur Lecter-, soit passer un peu de temps en Institut Psychiatrique, soit être libéré. Et tout cela dépendait à présent uniquement du jugement du docteur Lecter.

Car, malheureusement -ou bien heureusement, selon Hannibal-, l’ancien psychiatre du jeune patient était décédé, et comme le hasard semble si bien faire les choses, c’était Lecter qui avait hérité du dossier. Lecter adorait donner de gentils petits coups de pouce au hasard.

Il avait déjà eu connaissance de l’affaire 3 ans auparavant, lorsqu’elle avait éclaté dans les médias et provoqué autant d’éclats qu’une véritable petite bombe. Une affaire pour le moins intéressante pour le docteur Lecter. Et pourtant, Dieu sait que rares étaient les événements qui pouvaient _réellement_ intriguer le docteur, et une mention « Danger » clignotait en lettres rouges sur quiconque tiquait l’intérêt de Lecter.

Et c’était le cas de l’affaire Will Graham, et de Will Graham lui-même.

L’affaire en elle-même était souvent résumée ainsi : Un adolescent qui avait assassiné son père, à coups de couteau multiples, avant de tenter d’aller lui rissoler le cœur dans une poêle dans leur vieille cuisine de maison de campagne.

Hannibal tressaillit de plaisir en repensant à cette histoire.

Un des éléments qu’il n’eut jamais, fut de savoir si Will Graham avait eu l _’intention_ de manger ce cœur après.

Hannibal tressaillit de nouveau, et souhaitait justement de tout son _cœur_ que ce fut le cas.

Quoi de mieux qu’un patient tueur cannibale en puissance, et aussi mignon et attirant qu’une pêche mûre dans un jardin d’été ?

Définitivement, cette affaire était une aubaine, et Hannibal tentait de dissimuler son impatience, tandis qu’il pénétrait dans le bâtiment terne du centre de détention. Trois ans d’attente, cumulée à bien des stratégies et des manipulations, et le jour était enfin arrivé.

Du haut de ses 36 ans, Hannibal Lecter avait déjà été reconnu en tant que chirurgien, et l’un des plus jeunes psychiatres à avoir eu un retentissement de cette importance, suite à la publication de quelques ouvrages phares. Il était fin intellect, grand esprit, humaniste, et doué de ses mains, avec des dons insoupçonnés dans nombre de disciplines -l’art, la musique, les arts martiaux, ou encore la cuisine, pour ne citer que celles-ci. Un grand homme, talentueux et désiré, qui faisait plus d’un jaloux autour de lui.

Face à Will Graham, il allait briller comme le soleil, ramener de la lumière dans sa vie, le sortir de la spirale du système judiciaire, et lui enseigner quelques disciplines, notamment le perfectionner dans l’art du meurtre et de la cuisine. Oh, ça allait être tout bonnement délicieux et incroyable.

Hannibal allait bientôt avoir devant lui un diamant brut immense, qui n’attendrait que d’être taillé pour devenir la plus magnifique des pierres précieuses, prête à être sertie sur la plus magnifique des montures-Hannibal lui-même, évidemment. Ils allaient devenir, ensemble, le plus magnifique des bijoux. Rien que ça.

Hannibal Lecter n’était pas homme à avoir des limites.

* * *

On l’installa dans l’ancien bureau du psychiatre décédé, qui voyait aujourd’hui défiler plusieurs docteurs par jour, en attendant de fixer les choses.

Hannibal déposa délicatement son attaché-case en cuir d’agneau bordeaux, contenant le dossier de Will Graham, qu’il connaissait déjà de toute façon par cœur. Puis il s’installa dans le grand siège en buffle, vérifia l’état de son costume et de ses chaussures, puis attendit avec appétit l’arrivée du jeune patient.

Avant même de l’avoir vu, la salive lui montait dans la gorge, et plusieurs rêves l’avaient éveillé les dernières nuits, durant lesquels il dévorait les entrailles du garçon qui gémissait de plaisir.

La porte s’ouvrit.

‘Chétif’, pensa tout de suite Hannibal, qui s’était attendu à une meilleure condition pour le jeune homme. Etrangement, ses cheveux n’avaient pas été coupé depuis quelques semaines, ce qui dessinait une couronne de boucles folles autour d’un visage amaigri depuis les dernières photos qu’en avait eu Hannibal. Les yeux d’un bleu perçant étaient rivés au sol, et les épaules osseuses faisaient paraitre l’uniforme de détenu gris trop large.

Malgré ces menus détails, il était tout de même magnifique. Davantage que l’image virtuel.

Hannibal se leva, par politesse. Un geste que n’avait pas dû voir souvent Will Graham, car il fronça immédiatement les sourcils et haussa le regard, l’accrochant une seconde à celui du docteur. Ensuite, il fit l’étrange chose de scanner Hannibal de la tête aux pieds.

‘Vif, intelligent,’ constata Lecter, et ça le rassura instantanément. Il était au courant du don d’empathie -de contagion émotionnelle- du jeune homme, ou encore de ses problèmes sociaux. Il était au courant de tout ce qu’il était possible de savoir à propos de Will Graham. De ce que les professionnels avaient réussi à en savoir, tout du moins. Will Graham scannait le nouvel intrus, et tous les détails qui y étaient liés, pour se constituer un premier avis. Tout comme Hannibal scannait le jeune homme. Bien, un nouveau point commun, se félicita Lecter.

« B’jour, » lança le gardien, tenant depuis le début Will Graham par ses bras, attachés dans son dos par des menottes. Il l’approcha dans la pièce, et Hannibal observait sans se rassoir. « Il doit rester menotté, évitez de laisser des trucs pointus trop proches quand même, » lança le gardien, avant de pousser Will dans le siège qui l’attendait. Le jeune homme y tomba assit, son regard fuyant déjà sur la fenêtre. Il s’était absenté à une vitesse fulgurante.

« Merci, » répondit simplement Hannibal aux consignes du gardien. « Je ferai attention, vous pouvez disposer, » ajouta t-il, le pressant à partir avec suffisamment de fermeté.

Ainsi, ils se retrouvèrent seuls, et Hannibal put se rassoir. « Bonjour monsieur Graham, » s’exprima t-il, avec un ton posé et calme. « Je vous aurai bien serrer la main, comme le veulent les convenances, mais votre situation contrainte nous en empêche, et je dois vous dire que je regrette cette situation. » Il décidait de pousser sur le chemin qui avait intrigué Will et l’avait fait se focaliser, celui de la politesse et des manières, que ne recevaient plus le garçon. Et qui étaient la spécialité du docteur, justement.

Et ça fonctionna. Le regard bleu perçant quitta la vitre en un instant, pour se poser au niveau du bas du visage du médecin. Évitement du contact visuel direct.

« Bon-jour, » articula-t-il, avant de tout de suite demander, un sourcil légèrement froncé. « Pourquoi vouloir me serrer la main ? Personne ne l’a jamais fait. » Sa voix, malgré quelques trébuchements, renvoyait un certain calme, mais aussi un réel intérêt pour la situation.

Bien, il faudrait continuer à garder cet intérêt éveillé, car il semblait que le garçon s’échappait rapidement. Il devait préférer le ciel bleu et les nuages aux humains, c’était certain.

« Car c’est ainsi que le veulent les convenances, et je suis à cheval sur la politesse, » répondit le docteur, le regard parcourant le visage de son patient. Il adorait la légère proéminence de son menton. « Pensez-vous que certaines personnes ne méritent pas les politesses d’usage ? »

« Oui, » répondit instantanément Will, sans une once d’hésitation.

Hannibal voulut acquiescer ; pour lui, bien des gens méritaient plus souvent un coup de couteau qu’une poignée de main. Mais, il devait toujours tout de même laisser paraitre le plus aimable des hommes.

« Pensez-vous ne pas mériter ces politesses ? »

Will Graham ne répondit pas tout de suite, et Hannibal crut qu’il s’agissait d’hésitation. SI ça en avait été, ça aurait montré que le garçon ne se prenait pas que pour un monstre. Cependant, il ne s’agissait pas d’hésitation ; il s’agissait simplement d’un refus à l’analyse. Le regard s’enfuit à la fenêtre, et Hannibal perdait déjà un point. « Ne m’analysez pas, » gronda Will, et il venait de bâtir un premier mur entre eux.

Hannibal eut un petit sourire, s’adossant plus confortablement au siège. « Pourtant, nous avons justement une demi-heure consacrée pour discuter. » Hannibal évita le ré-emploi de l’analyse, préférant parler d’une discussion pour mettre le jeune homme à l’aise.

« Vous êtes psy, je sais ce que vous faites. » Les yeux bleus fixaient toujours le ciel bleu.

« Ne discutiez-vous pas avec votre précédent psy ? » Hannibal détestait employer ce mot, mais utiliser ‘psychiatre’ aurait fait reculer Will. Créer du lien par l’utilisation des mots.

« Pas trop. » Il haussa les épaules. « Et il connaissait déjà toute l’histoire, j’ai pas envie de la raconter encore, vous avez lu mon dossier, non ? » Il gesticula légèrement sur son siège, inconfortable avec les menottes.

« C’est vrai, je me fiche d’entendre de nouveau l’histoire qui vous a mené ici, » affirma Hannibal, et puis il se leva de nouveau de son siège, pour faire le tour du bureau. Ses chaussures claquaient doucement au sol, et ses pas étaient mesurés.

Will tourna de nouveau le regard sur lui. Encore vers son menton. Un point pour Hannibal.

S’il n’arrivait pas à l’attirer avec ses mots, il pouvait aussi utiliser les gestes.

« Ce qui m’intéresse par-contre, ce serait d’entendre l’histoire qui vous sortira d’ici, » ajouta-t-il avec un ton mi-gentil mi-complice. Il s’installa ensuite face à Will, les fesses contre le bureau de bois, leurs pieds proches. Il était debout et surplombait Will de toute sa hauteur.

C’était une tactique risquée ; soit Will allait se renfermer, par trop de proximité et de puissance, et leur demi-heure serait difficile à rattraper ; soit il se blottirait psychologiquement contre lui, se confiant à une figure dominante, rassurante et protectrice.

« Une histoire que nous allons écrire ensemble, et qui vous permettra de marcher librement sous ce ciel que vous semblez tant aimer, qu’en pensez-vous ? »

Le jeune homme fronça de nouveau les sourcils ; il l’intriguait. Un nouveau point. « Je ne crois pas que ça marche comme ça, l’histoire c’est l’histoire, on peut pas la changer, vous êtes juste censé lire ce qu’il y a dans mon crâne merdique, établir un diagnostic objectif, et ils en tireront des conclusions sur l’endroit où je serai censé être. Arrêtez donc de me baratiner pour que je vous parle. » Un ton méfiant, plus sec, mais il regardait toujours le docteur, autour de ses yeux.

Hannibal l’observait, captivé. Quel potentiel incroyable dans ce ‘crâne merdique’, pensait-il. Même l’utilisation de ce mot ne le dérangeait pas autant, venant d’un adolescent, qui de toute façon évoluait avec des centaines d’autres adolescents garçons, qui devaient tous avoir un langage exécrable. « Je ne pense pas que le contenu de votre crâne soit, comme vous le dites, ‘merdique’. Tout le monde sait que vous aviez des circonstances atténuantes. »

Le père alcoolique et violent, qui avait tenté une fois de tuer le fils après avoir découvert une possible homosexualité.

« Et le tribunal a reconnu un coup de folie passager, pour ce que vous avez fait après le crime. Vous ne vous en souvenez même pas, vous étiez perturbé par ce que vous veniez de faire. C’est la panique, mêlée à la culpabilité, deux sentiments très puissants, qui vont ont fait agir dans cette direction contre votre gré. Ainsi, je ne pense pas que le contenu de votre tête soit plus ‘merdique’ que n’importe qui, monsieur Graham. » Un joli coup ; il venait de le complimenter, de le traiter comme un individu normal, de le déculpabiliser de son crime, et de le traiter avec politesse.

Graham écoutait, complètement focalisé. Il semblait réfléchir à toute vitesse ; analysait-il tout ce que dégageait le docteur, tout ce qu’il disait, et se remémorait-il tous les actes qu’il avait faits ? Hannibal se dit que ça devait être un incroyable capharnaüm, l’addition de tous ces éléments à traiter. Cependant, il attendit que Will mette un peu d’ordre en lui, et qu’il s’exprime.

« Ça change rien, ça c’est le passé de toute façon, je mérite pas de sortir pour l’instant, et personne ne me laissera le faire, » s’entêta-t-il dans cette direction. « J’ai tué mon père, j’ai essayé de la bouffer ; je suis fou, c’est évident, je pourrai recommencer sans même m’en rendre compte. Qui me laisserait sortir, hein ? C’est trop dangereux. »

Hannibal adorait comme sa bouche prenait multiples positions quand il s’exprimait avec ferveur. Une si mignonne bouche qui dansait sur d’adorables mâchoires, creusant de tendres fossettes. Il était tellement appétissant. 

« Avez-vous eu, avant cet acte, ou depuis cet acte, des envies similaires ? » demanda tranquillement Hannibal, et il priait pour que la réponse soit oui. « Je ne pense pas, » ajouta Hannibal. Erreur professionnelle grossière ; il n’a pas laissé répondre son patient, mais lui a insufflé une réponse à sa place.

Manipulation psychologique. Le début d’un jeu excitant.

« J’ai étudié votre dossier, Monsieur Graham. Je suis un des psychiatres les plus qualifiés du pays, et je sais que votre acte relève d’une folie passagère, qui n’a aucune raison d’être possiblement réitérée, étant donné que la source de cette folie a justement disparu durant cet acte. Vous avez éteint l’élément déclencheur dès le premier coup. Il n’y a plus aucune raison de s’inquiéter que cela recommence. »

C’était faux. Ça pouvait recommencer, Will avait un dysfonctionnement en lui ; et il avait goûté au sang et à l’adrénaline. Il pourrait certes idéalement éviter toute sa vie de recommencer, avec des efforts, mais il pourrait également le refaire, avec peut-être des efforts aussi. Il serait sans cesse tiraillé.

Mais pour l’instant, l’étape de le faire recommencer était lointaine dans le plan machiavélique de Hannibal. D’abord, rassurer le jeune homme, dresser un superbe diagnostic contenant des éléments factices, le faire sortir du centre. Décrocher en prime le rôle du sauveur, et la figure d’un protecteur, d’un parent, pour un orphelin. Ensuite, continuer de le suivre psychologiquement, établir une connexion entre eux, idéalement amicale, voire, c’était une des options possibles, sentimentale et sexuelle. Durant tout ce temps, manipuler son merveilleux cerveau, et l’amener petit à petit à comprendre la beauté du meurtre. Et le délicieux goût de la viande.

Un plan ficelé, complexe, avec des centaines d’options envisagées. Mais Hannibal était prêt. C’était le projet le plus excitant de sa vie.

Si un élément échouait, et que le plan tombait à l’eau ; l’option était de dévorer Will Graham, ce qui n’était pas un dénouement déplaisant non plus.

Will Graham fixait toujours la bouche de Hannibal, et il tortilla ses bras, le bruit métallique des menottes raisonnant dans la pièce. Ses yeux étaient emplis d’un espoir à présent, qui semblait éteint depuis très longtemps ; une petite flammèche bleue brillait dans chaque prunelle. « Vous croyez vraiment ? » demanda-t-il, ne pouvant camoufler non plus l’espoir dans sa voix.

Hannibal avait l’impression d’avoir redonner de l’oxygène à quelqu’un qui se noyait depuis des années. C’était gratifiant ; sa poitrine se gonflait de fierté, et il avait envie de sourire.

« Bien sûr, » confirma-t-il, opinant du chef. Il laissa un sourire rassurant étirer ses lèvres si minces, fixant Will avec douceur. Mais le garçon évitait pertinemment son regard. Même, il baissa à ce moment complètement la tête, fixant ses pieds. Hannibal ne voyait plus qu’une boule de boucles brunes.

« J’étais sûr d’aller en prison, » murmura le garçon, secouant légèrement la tête. Les boucles dansaient. « J’en serai mort, vous savez ? » Sa voix se faisait plus tremblante, comme une corde de guitare qui venait d’être grattée.

« Je sais, » acquiesça Hannibal. Et il fit de nouveau un geste non professionnel. Il tendit doucement sa main, et vint la poser délicatement entre la gorge et l’épaule de Will. Il n’eut le temps à peine que d’effleurer sa peau -qui semblait si chaude, si douce, au-dessus d’une carotide probablement vibrante. Car Will sursauta, un bond violent. Dieu, que ce jeune homme était délaissé et intouché. Cela créait des envies de le caresser absolument partout, de le rassurer gentiment, de le sentir trembler de plaisir d’être juste touché. Les enfants intouchés sont ceux qui ont le plus de chances de devenir psychopathes.

Hannibal n’apprécia pas complètement avoir ce genre de pensée si protectrice envers quelqu’un. Cela pouvait clairement l’affaiblir.

« Je suis désolé, » dit-il rapidement, ayant immédiatement ôter sa main. Il ne l’était pas, et la pensée de mettre sa bouche au-dessus de cette carotide envahit son crâne ; puis mordre cette viande chaude, sentir la peau craquer sous ses dents pointues ; goûter le sang jaillissant sur sa langue ; pendant que Will se débattrait et le grifferait, il le bloquerait de toutes ses forces dans l’acier de son étreinte mortelle ; et-

Stop.

« J’ai déjà tous les éléments pour le diagnostic, » annonça-t-il, comme si aucune des pensées qu’il avait précédemment n’existait. « Mais il reste 1 mois avant votre anniversaire, et le jugement, et d’ici là nous nous verrons tout de même 2 fois par semaine. D’accord ? J’aimerai que nous puissions discuter à chaque fois. Vous ne devez pas me craindre, je ne vous veux que du bien, » ajouta-t-il, et il vit le garçon relever la tête.

Un nouveau point.

Quel match.

« Et je ferai tout pour vous sortir de là, car vous n’avez absolument aucune raison d’y être. » Toujours ce ton confiant et posé. Il fallait que Will le voie comme un refuge, un phare dans la nuit ; son nouveau foyer, confortable et rassurant.

Le garçon hocha la tête, rapidement, ses yeux toujours brillants, ses épaules voûtées. Sa position avait relativement changé depuis le début de la conversation ; de droit et stoïque face à la fenêtre, il était passé à plus courbé, la tête davantage enfoncée entre les épaules ; une position de relâchement, moins sur la défensive, en proie aux émotions qui le traversaient. Ses yeux, de vifs et durs, étaient passés à plus vivants, chauds, scintillants. Hannibal Lecter était si fier d’avoir réussit à arriver à ce point, qu’il esquissa de nouveau un sourire satisfait. Intérieurement.

Le docteur se déplaça pour retourner s’asseoir dans son propre fauteuil, satisfait du dénouement et de sa nouvelle position dans la tête de son patient.

« Comment se passe votre vie ici ? » enchaina le docteur, changeant de sujet.

Il avait réussi, gagné. Il pouvait se détendre et discuter des derniers événements dans le centre de détention, comme un couple se raconterait les événements à l’usine après une journée de travail.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ça vous a plu.  
> Une petite image cadeau pour la fin.  
> Love.
> 
> Baby face <3  
> [](https://zupimages.net/viewer.php?id=20/07/i9wz.gif)  
> 


	2. Chapitre 2

Voici le chapitre 2… Veuillez m’excuser pour le looong retard, c’était les vacances d’été et j’ai beaucoup voyagé.  
A bientôt j'espère

***

Lorsque Will Graham retrouva sa cellule ce jour-là, ce fut avec le cœur étrangement légèrement moins lourd qu’à l’accoutumée. C’était une douce sensation agréable ; autant que celle du gardien qui détache les menottes.

Tout en se frottant les poignets, il s’avança pour s’assoir sur son lit grinçant au matelas trop fin. Il ne sentait même plus l’odeur humide et renfermée de sa cellule, tant il y avait passé de jours et de nuits. C’était la senteur de son foyer, à présent.

Allait-il vraiment, d’ici quelques jours seulement, retrouver la liberté et fouler la ville de ses baskets, jeune, et presque insouciant ? Il pensait, depuis le premier jour du drame, que sa vie entière était fichue. Qu’il sortirait à 40 ans, laid et avec de multiples handicaps accumulés en prison ; des problèmes sociaux, un décrochement culturel, incapable de savoir s’intégrer en société, sans métier, sans avenir, sans famille et sans amis, rien. Une carcasse jetée hors du système sans aide.

Il n’osait espérer réellement en sortir, tentant d’étouffer cette partie de lui qui y croyait, qui hurlait en lui, pour ne pas déchanter dans le futur.

Mais il s’y accrochait tout de même un peu. 

Qui était ce bon samaritain, cet impressionnant docteur, qui souhaitait s’occuper de lui et l’aider. Le premier à vraiment montrer une main tendue vers lui. Dans son costume impeccable, avec son odeur parfaite de propre et de parfum subtil (qu’est-ce que c’était que cette odeur ? A la fois musquée comme un potpourri, profonde comme une liqueur excessivement chère, mais contenant aussi la fraîcheur et la légèreté des sapins l’hiver, et la douceur d’un feu crépitant et-), avec ses doigts intacts et soignés, avec son visage rasé de près et ses cheveux trop bien peignés. Sa bouche étrange sur son visage taillé à la serpe -il y avait quelque chose qui se dégageait de lui, et qui était étrangement, péniblement, et de façon un peu effrayante, attirant. 

Qu’est-ce que c’était que cet homme, au juste ?

Will ne voyait, au quotidien, que crasse, impolitesse, humiliation, conflits, virilité stupide, écrasement, injustice, vulgarités, débilité.

Il venait de rencontre l’exact opposé de tout cela, et c’était foutrement rafraîchissant. Comme une glace à la noix de coco en plein été. Comme de l’eau dans le désert.

Il soupira. Face à ce nouveau psychiatre, il s’était sentit minable ; petit, fou, sale, dérangé. Pourtant, l’homme lui avait montré qu’il était plus que ça. Ca faisait un bien fou. 

Il se sentait mieux.

Et ça lui avait fait du bien de discuter avec une personne ayant de l’esprit. Il avait pu raconter un peu de sa vie ici, sans trop de détails – en fait, il avait raconté la vie ici, pas particulièrement la sienne, restant évasif quand le docteur lui demandait. Que pouvait-il dire ?

Il n’y avait rien de catastrophique. Mais il n’y avait rien de fabuleux non plus. Il n’était pas totalement isolé. Sans avoir un super ami confident non plus, ou en tous cas, qui ne s’installait pas dans la durée. En général, quelques gars plus sympas que d’autres, avec qui il mangeait ou partageait une partie de cartes. Il arrivait parfois à avoir ce qui semblait être un début d’amitié, mais avec la durée des condamnations, les anniversaires (les départs) et les transferts dans d’autres centres, ça ne durait pas. Donc souvent, s’il s’entourait ne serait-ce qu’un peu, c’était parce qu’il n’avait pas le choix ; car il préférait de loin rester seul. Mais seul pouvait signifier exposé et en danger. Alors il fréquentait les moins abrutis, quelques types plutôt banals, et pas trop méchants. Il se forçait à participer à quelques activités avec eux, se forçait à sourire et tout ça. Ne pas avoir l’air trop dérangé. Être couvert par un groupe pour ne pas être repéré ; il savait ce qui pouvait l’attendre sinon.

Bien qu’il n’ait jamais été réellement frappé ou violé, ça ne signifiait pas qu’il n’avait jamais subi d’agression. Quelques mecs plus bourrus et cons, qui l’avaient parfois tripoté de force, ou harcelé, en essayant de lui mettre la pression. Heureusement pour lui, c’était un établissement très surveillé. Il restait toujours en vue des gardiens, et sauvait sa peau comme ça. Ce n’était pas encore la prison des grands, celle des films et des vraies violences. Ici, seulement une bande d’ados décérébrés ; ils jouaient les grands mais ça allait rarement jusqu’au bout. Entre l’internat et la prison.

Bien sûr, il y avait aussi les blagues humiliantes ou les remarques. Mais tout le monde en prenait plus ou moins pour son grade à ce niveau, pas lui plus qu’un autre. C’était le lot courant, dans un milieu de jeunes garçons.

Et tant qu’il cachait son homosexualité, il ne devait pas craindre réellement quelque chose, se disait-il. Bien sûr, ceux qui étaient arrivés après lui, avaient entendu parler du procès ; ils le pensaient homosexuel comme ça avait été dit. Mais il avait toujours nié, prétendant avoir voulu « faire chier son con de père ». Il jouait parfois le dur en racontant son histoire, et ça passait plus ou moins.

De plus, tout le monde savait qu’il était là pour meurtre. Et malgré tout, dans l’imaginaire collectif, ça lui conférait une certaine notoriété. Certains pensaient que s’il avait l’air étrange, c’était réellement parce que c’était un psychopathe, et ça suffisait à garder de nombreux types éloignés.

Et puis, la population changeait tout le temps ; en trois ans, il avait vu des centaines de gars passer dans cet endroit. Mais ils étaient divisés dans plusieurs quartiers. Autour de lui, ça changeait souvent. Des périodes avaient été plus difficiles, d’autres plus sympas. Dépendait qui régnait, les bandes, tout ça.

Lui, il faisait son bout de chemin, sans trop se faire remarquer, sans s’attirer d’ennuis, sans s’isoler non plus, du mieux qu’il pouvait. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A l’heure du diner, Will Graham trouva Peter Bernardone en arrivant au réfectoire. Peter était l’une des rares personnes avec qui Will se sentait paisible (habituellement, la plupart des gens l’agitaient de l’intérieur, lui absorbaient toute son énergie), et qu’il ne se sentait pas forcé de fréquenter. Au contraire, il avait en quelque sorte un rôle de protection envers lui, ce qui changeait de d’habitude. Ce n’était pas sa seule fréquentation du moment, mais s’il mangeait en même temps que lui, il appréciait aller vers sa compagnie.

Peter était là depuis 2 mois, il était également plus jeune que lui. Très déstabilisé psychologiquement, Will ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n’avait pas été envoyé en institut psychiatrique. Son crime ? Il avait enfermé son assistant social tueur en série, vivant, dans un cheval. Le type n’était même pas mort, ni condamné pour ses meurtres ; dont il avait fait porter le chapeau à Peter pour certains.

Will enrageait. Parfois, il se disait qu’à sa sortie il devrait rejoindre le système judiciaire, les enquêteurs, et faire justice. Car il détenait souvent la vérité sur toutes les histoires qu’il pouvait entendre. Il suffisait d’écouter réellement ceux qui les racontaient, en ouvrant plus que ses oreilles mais son esprit aussi, et il comprenait instantanément tout. Qui était innocent, qui était coupable. Des injustices, il en avait entendu, et des paquets.

Mais c’était ça. Le système et ses erreurs ; il y faisait face chaque jour. Mais, impuissant à être enfermé ici, qu’il lise ou non l’esprit des gens ne changeait rien, de toute façon. On s’y faisait -difficilement- et c’était tout.

Peter ne parlait toujours que d’animaux ; il avait beaucoup de connaissances, à ce propos. Ça distrayait Will. Peter préférait les animaux aux humains ; ça, Will pouvait bien le comprendre. Peter était doux, ses discours toujours un peu farfelus mais emprunts de poésie, à sa manière propre. Will s’inquiétait un peu plus chaque jour de l’abandonner ici, dans moins d’un mois. 

Peter ne parlait presque qu’à Will, qui le laissait déblatérer sur ses copains animaux pendant tout le repas, parfois. Sans Will, personne ne protégerait Peter dans son ombre ; il serait exposé et mis en danger, car jugé timbré. Will se demanda, au milieu d’un discours sur les rats et les souris -Peter en avait vu courir deux ou trois dans le centre pénitentiaire, et depuis, son obsession était d’en attraper un(e)- s’il pourrait demander de l’aide au docteur Lecter au sujet de Peter. Le faire transférer en institut psychiatrique pour qu’il ne soit plus en danger.

Peut-être.

Melvin vint soudain s’assoir à leur table. Melvin avait également 17 ans. Il était là pour des trafics -revente de fournitures achetées illégalement- mais il tournait parfois autour de Will. Un gars sympathique, au visage relativement doux, avec ses cheveux châtains et un nez en trompette. Will était conscient que Melvin tentait de flirter, mais il ignorait ce fait le plus possible. Pas qu’il n’était pas intéressé -plutôt qu’il cherchait à éviter les ennuis.

« Hey, » dit joyeusement Melvin, glissant son plateau sur la table face à eux.

Instantanément, Peter se leva. 

Will fronça les sourcils, et leva sa main pour toucher le bras de Peter. « Relax, tu peux rester, » souffla-t-il d’une voix douce et rassurante. 

Peter regarda de tous côtés de la salle, semblant trier les pensées en lui. Puis il sembla que les paroles de Will atteignirent enfin un point en lui, et il se rassit.

Will soupira. Quelque part, tout ça allait lui manquer.

Quand il était rentré ici, il était tout juste un adolescent ; quand il en ressortirait, il serait un homme. Trois ans passés ici, à cette période de vie importante qu’est l’adolescence, cette période durant laquelle chaque individu se construit, trouve sa propre voie, réalise ses propres choix. Ça passait comme une éternité, à cet âge-là. Comment allait-il en ressortir, s’étant lui-même construit dans ce milieu ? S’étant construit en tant que début d’homme, à partir d’un drame et dans un endroit hostile et pervers comme celui-ci.

« Salut Peter, » accentua Melvin, pour calmer les nerfs de Peter. Ou pour supporter Will dans sa tâche. Car Melvin lança un sourire appuyé à Will.

Will lui sourit timidement en retour, juste pour le remercier.

« Quoi de neuf, les gars ? » lança Melvin, commençant son diner.

Peter ne répondit pas. Il s’était muré dans le silence, et Will savait que ça durerait. Il avait du mal à supporter la présence d’autrui -sauf celle de Will. Mais au moins, il ne s’était pas enfuit, et Will prit ça comme une ouverture rassurante de la part de son ami perturbé et confus.

« J’ai un nouveau psy, » lança Will, buvant une gorgée d’eau. Ce soir, il avait finit son assiette -aussi mauvaise puisse-t-elle être- car égayé par cette après-midi avec son nouveau psychiatre. Il hésitait cependant à entamer le dessert soupçonneux. « A la place de celui qu’est mort, » ajouta-t-il. « Le nouveau est très positif pour ma sortie, dans un mois. »

Melvin écarquilla les yeux. Même Peter se tourna vers lui.

« Sérieusement ? » claqua Melvin, sa fourchette tenue en l’air. « Trop cool ! »

C’était ainsi qu’il s’exprimait. Tout était ‘cool’ ou ‘génial’ ou ‘naze’ ou ‘merdique’.

« Ouais, » acquiesça Will, commençant finalement son dessert. Il était manifestement de bonne humeur ce soir.

« Tu sais, moi aussi, je sors à mes 18 ans, rien n’est prévu pour moi après, » glissa Melvin, regardant Will avec un sourire complice, ses dents parfaitement blanches. Will savait, par observation, que Melvin venait d’un milieu aisé. Ses dents étaient parfaitement droites et blanches -orthodontie-, ses cheveux toujours bien coiffés et propres -des habitudes issues de son milieu. Une certaine assurance -celle de ceux qui n’ont jamais eu de vrais problèmes dans leur passé- et une politesse dans ses manières.

« Je sais. » Will lui rendit un sourire, plus discret et poli, sans jamais le regarder vraiment dans les yeux.

« J’aimerai bien qu’on se revoit à ma sortie, c’est dans trois mois, » continua-t-il, fixant Graham.

Will sentit quelque chose se réchauffer légèrement dans son estomac. Même s’il rejetait les avances, il ne pouvait y être complètement insensible. Cela l’affectait forcément ; il était un adolescent, et ses hormones le travaillaient malgré lui. Et Melvin flirtait depuis des mois ; ça l’échauffait forcément un peu. Il hocha poliment la tête.

« Oui, ce serait chouette, » dit-il de manière évasive, fixant son fichu dessert. En vrai, quelque part, il aimerait bien que ce soit le cas. Melvin était d’une compagnie agréable, il ne l’avait jamais traité comme un fou ou un monstre, ni humilié, et Will le connaissait au moins d’un milieu familier, ils avaient partagé une histoire de vie que peu d’autres pourraient comprendre. Et, il était plutôt attirant. Et puis, Will n’avait personne d’autre, de toute façon. Melvin était, à sa manière, l’une des seules personnes qu’il connaissait sur cette Terre.

« Cool ! » Dit-il avec un ton vraiment heureux. Un sourire victorieux se dessina sur les lèvres de Melvin, sans que Will ait vraiment besoin de le voir. 

« Peter nous parlait du rat qu’il a vu, » relança Will, pour essayer de faire parler son ami Peter, mais aussi pour fuir la discussion en cours. S’il arrivait à relancer Peter, il était sauvé de cette situation, et il pourrait terminer son dessert sans se préoccuper des réchauffements dans son ventre, des questions sous-jacentes, et de tout contexte social difficile.

« Ha oui ? » demanda Melvin, sans grande conviction pourtant.

« Oui, il aimerait en attraper un, tu voudrais nous aider ? » demanda Will, et cette fois il laissa glisser un instant son regard sur celui de Melvin pour l’encourager.

Cela fonctionna. Melvin lui sourit instantanément, d’une manière brillante à cause de ses dents. « Ouais, pourquoi pas ! » répondit-il, avant d’ajouter, conscient qu’il s’embarquait dans une affaire ridicule pour un type frappé, « rien de mieux à foutre dans cet endroit naze, de toute façon » gronda-t-il.

Will sourit légèrement, et il secoua légèrement ses boucles brunes et aérées. « Alors, Peter, tu voudrais qu’on t’aide ? » Il se tourna vers son ami assit à côté de lui, espérant le faire sortir de sa confusion. « Peter, tu veux qu’on t’aide à chercher un rat ? »

Le silence demeura encore quelques secondes, son ami immobile toujours, ses yeux dans le flou. Puis il sembla que l’information atteignit son cerveau brusquement, et il réagit soudain. Peter se tourna d’un seul coup vers Will, et il hocha la tête d’une façon plus décidée que ne l’avait jamais vu Will, les yeux vifs. « Je voudrais de l’aide, bien sûr ! »

Et le voilà qui repartait sur une discussion infinie sur les rats et leur intelligence et leur affection.

Will passait une très agréable soirée.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Cantante Carmina Burana – O Fortuna – Carl Orff, en musique de fond. Les doigts glissant contre les morceaux de viande (de chair humaine) qu’il agençait avec perfection, le docteur Hannibal Lecter semblait danser en se déplaçant à travers la cuisine et en maniant divers ustensiles. Peut-être était-ce en partie dû à ses cours de danse classique à l’enfance et l’adolescence.

Certains auraient jugé le choix de cette musique trop dramatique pour la situation. Mais elle égayait pourtant Hannibal, dont la tête s’emplissait d’images agréables. ‘Nunc per ludum, dorsum nudum, fero tui sceleris’ (‘Maintenant par jeu, mon dos nu, je l’offre à ta scélératesse’). « Sceleris », scélératesse, criminalité, perfidie. Le mot roulait dans l’esprit de Hannibal avec gloire. Un chant médiéval sur la fortune- le destin. Hannibal ne pouvait être victime du destin, et il aimait à travers le texte prendre la place de la fortune elle-même. A présent, il s’imaginait face à Will, incarner lui-même le destin du jeune homme, et remplacer chaque parole du chant. 

La journée avait été merveilleuse, et il se sentait entièrement ravi -pour ne pas dire comblé- de l’entretien qu’il avait pu avoir avec Will Graham. Le garçon était incroyable et exquis. Les appétits de Hannibal avaient été aiguisés, éveillés. En sortant, il n’avait attendu que la tombée de la nuit afin d’aller célébrer la nouvelle en arrachant une vie et en construisant l’une de ses œuvres funestes les plus grandioses. Les journaux le lendemain allaient s’indigner comme ils ne l’avaient pas fait depuis Jack l’Eventreur, plus d’un siècle auparavant.

L’Eventreur de Chesapeake, l’éminent docteur Hannibal Lecter, avait peut-être trouvé un compagnon de vie. Alors le monde entier devait l’entendre et le savoir. Car Hannibal adorait le spectaculaire et la démesure. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(Traduction de « O Fortuna » :  
Ô Fortune, comme la lune, tu es variable, toujours croissante, et décroissante. La vie détestable, d’abord oppresse et ensuite soulage notre esprit par le jeu, et la pauvreté ou la puissance, elle les fait fondre comme de la glace.  
Destin monstrueux et vide, tu es une roue tournante, tu es malveillant, le salut est vain, il se dissout toujours. Quoique ombré et voilé, tu m’envahis aussi ; maintenant par jeu, mon dos nu je l’offre à ta scélératesse.  
Destin vertueux et courageux, tu m’es maintenant contraire. Fait et défait, toujours dans ton asservissement. Alors à cette heure, sans tarder, touchez les cordes vibrantes ; puisque le destin, abat le héros, avec moi pleurez tous.)


	3. Florescere 3

L’attente jusqu’au prochain rendez-vous avec Will se composa dans le calme le plus serein pour Hannibal. Même s’il était impatient, il n’était homme à le montrer ou à réellement se laisser submerger par des émotions telles que celles-ci. Son impatience n’avait ainsi aucun témoin, à peine lui-même, et il demeurait aussi paisible que d’habitude, enchainant les rendez-vous avec ses patients en toute banalité.

Il s’était délecté de l’impact de son dernier crime. Le chef d’œuvre eut une portée outre Atlantique, et le docteur Lecter avait pratiquement lu chaque article avec soin, son regard analytique sur le sujet. Il n’en ressortait jamais le moindre indice sur lui-même ; les enquêteurs étaient tous désemparés et égarés. Non loin d’ici, ça s’agitait vivement ; le FBI et tant de journalistes, courraient dans tous les sens comme des fourmis paniquées par un jet d’acide à l’entrée de la fourmilière. Et le commun des mortels s’effarait devant l’horreur ; ils ouvraient la bouche et plaquaient leur paume contre leurs lèvres sèches, d’apparence choqués, alors qu’ils n’attendaient que la première occasion pour enfin en discuter entre eux, au travail ou lors des repas de famille ; et quelque chose en eux, infime ou parfois simplement petit, se délectait. Tout comme ils s’arrêtaient tous au moindre accident de voiture en espérant voir le sang et l’horreur, tout comme ils avaient tous cherché sur internet les photos des chefs d’œuvre de Hannibal.

Hannibal se sourit à lui-même, pleinement satisfait, tandis qu’il fermait son attaché-case en cuir et attrapait ses clés de voiture suspendues à un petit clou dans son hall d’entrée -il y en avait plusieurs disposés là sur le mur, utiles en cas d’agression pour empaler un crâne dessus. Il avait dans chaque pièce plusieurs éléments de défense.

Il venait de s’offrir un repas délicieux, dressé autour d’un élément sacré : un organe de sa dernière victime. Comme il allait enfin retrouver le jeune Will, c’était l’occasion de se délecter de la viande abattue en honneur de leur rencontre. Pendant le rendez-vous, il pourrait souvent se remémorer les morceaux de viande dans son estomac tout en perdant son regard dans les yeux bleus du jeune homme ; poétique.

La salle de consultation du centre de détention pour mineurs n’avait pas changé, et il y était en avance. Il s’installa calmement, se forçant à ne pas regarder les minutes défiler sur sa montre bracelet, rejetant cette envie d’impatience. A la place, il commença à défaire le contenu de son sac. Il avait mis de côté une portion de son déjeuner dans une boîte isotherme pour Will, afin que ce dernier partage la chair de leur union. Précautionneusement, il disposa cette boîte sur le bureau de bois, avec un sourire de contentement.

Lorsque la porte s’ouvrit, il refusa de se redresser brusquement sur son siège et de sentir la joie pincer ses entrailles. Tout ce qu’on aperçu du docteur fut qu’il se redressait poliment.

« Bonjour messieurs, » annonça-t-il avec bien trop de cérémonie pour les circonstances. Comme souvent, avec Hannibal.

Le gardien lui jeta un coup d’œil surpris, ses orbites mornes dans leurs cavités. Près de lui, Will se tenait, les poignets maintenus par son geôlier.

Les cheveux du jeune homme étaient plus propres et ordonnés que la dernière fois -avait-il fait des efforts de présentation pour lui ? Le docteur se convint que oui. Les yeux d’un bleu perçant et presque douloureux, se hissèrent sur le visage du prisonnier pour croiser le regard du docteur. Et la bouche de Will, instantanément, comme s’il n’avait pu s’en empêcher, s’étira légèrement de chaque côté en un petit sourire timide. Will était content de le voir. Hannibal dû s’empêcher de se tortiller de bonheur, ou de gonfler fièrement sa poitrine, ou de sourire trop grandement. A la place, il ne fit qu’un signe de tête en direction du jeune homme, avec un petit sourire tout de même complice et doux.

« B’jour, » lança le gardien comme la dernière fois, et il poussa Will à l’intérieur de la pièce. « Comme d’habitude, vous ne- »

« Excusez-moi de vous interrompre, » le coupa le docteur, avec fermeté mais politesse, toujours. « Est-il possible de laisser les bras de ce jeune homme libres ? » demanda t-il, et il arrivait à sonner à la fois demandant et impératif. Si bien que le gardien eut l’illusion d’avoir le choix de réponse, alors que tout en lui disait déjà oui, sans qu’il en ait conscience. Toucher l’inconscient des gens, était sans doute l’une des activités préférées du docteur ; il pouvait ainsi faire faire nombre de choses aux gens, tout en préservant l’illusion du libre arbitre chez eux.

« C’est contraire au règlement, » bégaya le gardien, d’une manière automatique, tandis qu’il semblait lutter en lui-même.

« Mais c’est bénéfique pour la thérapie, » répondit Hannibal, en faisant un pas vers eux. « Je suis habitué à traiter des patients réputés violents, ne vous en faites pas, je sais réagir, » le rassura-t-il. Le fait de s’approcher avait achevé la lutte interne du gardien, contraint d’acquiescer. La stature et la noblesse dans la posture du docteur, pouvaient s’avérer être un argument nécessaire et infaillible dans ses diverses discussions. Il dégageait la splendeur d’un prédateur sauvage, et l’élégance d’un aristocrate ; peu de gens y résistaient.

Le gardien ouvrit les menottes du prisonnier, ses sourcils toujours froncés. Puis il se dépêcha de quitter la pièce et de fermer la porte.

Will n’avait rien montré durant les échanges entre le gardien et le docteur, mais il avait observé avec une attention particulière. Hannibal pouvait le dire. Est-ce que son empathie lui avait permise de lire les tactiques du docteur ? Si c’était le cas, il ne fit pas de remarque pour le moment.

« Bonjour Will, » souffla Hannibal avec douceur, tendant sa main vers celle du garçon. « Nous pouvons nous serrer la main, cette fois-ci. » Un nouveau sourire étira son visage taillé à la serpe, laissant voir ses dents un peu étranges, ses canines un peu trop pointues et ses incisives légèrement en arrière. Un sourire carnassier, utile pour croquer la viande.

Will leva les yeux sur ceux du docteur de nouveau, mais seulement un instant, car ensuite ils se posèrent vers sa joue ou son oreille. « Bonjour, » murmura-t-il doucement. Il leva également ses doigts et il les glissa si maladroitement contre ceux de Hannibal ; ils tremblaient et ils n’osaient pas empoigner réellement la paume du psychiatre. Will n’avait jamais dû serrer une main, en réalité. Ni touché quelqu’un depuis fort longtemps. Hannibal prit les devants – ce qu’il faisait toujours avec les autres- et empoigna avec juste la pression nécessaire, la main du garçon pour la secouer sans brusquerie. Il ne supportait pas les gens qui écrasaient les mains ou secouaient trop fort. C’était propre à ceux qui manquaient d’assurance et tentaient de dominer l’autre par des gestes pathétiques.

Will dégageait une positivité nouvelle ; tout dans sa posture le montrait. Il se tenait assez droit, ses yeux étaient lumineux. Il était content de voir le docteur, et cela ravit le cœur de ce dernier, qui ne perdait pas son sourire.

« Venez-vous assoir, » lui souffla Hannibal, tandis qu’il allait prendre place dans son propre fauteuil. Il appréciait se retrouver plongé dans cette bulle intime avec le jeune homme. Chaque patient constituait un monde à part entière, et tout bon psychiatre se devait d’entrer dans ce monde à chaque rencontre, pour partager et comprendre et aider le patient. Mais pour Hannibal, beaucoup de patients n’avaient qu’une bulle fade, ou trouée, ou aux odeurs désagréables. Des mondes ternes. Parfois, certains s’avéraient réellement intéressants ; sinon, il aurait arrêté sa profession. Mais avec Will, ça atteignait un autre stade car il s’y impliquait lui-même personnellement, et pas juste professionnellement.

La bulle de Will avait une senteur douce et sans pareille, et s’y plonger sonnait déjà familier et incroyablement agréable.

Le jeune homme s’installa, et il ne savait pas quoi faire de ses mains. Il était habitué à ce que pendant les rencontres avec d’autres que ses pairs enfermés, elles soient simplement attachées. Il sembla lutter quelques secondes avec leur position, puis il les posa simplement sur ses genoux, d’une manière artificielle.

« Je vous ai préparé quelque chose à manger, » annonça le docteur en s’avançant vers le bureau avec son siège. « Je me suis dit que vous ne deviez pas vraiment apprécier la cantine, » continua-t-il avec un ton complice et léger.

Will leva les yeux et la surprise s’imprima sur son visage. Il semblait soudain confus, et profondément gêné. « Vous faites ça avec tout le monde ? » demanda t-il seulement, ne sachant s’il devait se réjouir d’avoir un rang prioritaire aux yeux du docteur Lecter, ou se réjouir d’avoir un médecin assez gentil pour cuisiner pour tous ses patients.

Hannibal exprima un petit rire soufflé, et secoua la tête. « Pas à ceux qui ont la chance de manger chez eux. » Il attrapa la boîte isotherme, et l’ouvrit. « Je n’ai pas d’autres patients qui sont obligés de se nourrir d’une alimentation industrielle et fade depuis des années, alors, vous voici chanceux. » Il attrapa une cuillère -au manche en bois de qualité- qu’il tendit à Will avec le repas. « Je vous ai tout découpé par avance, je ne pense pas pouvoir vous donner un couteau, qu’en pensez-vous ? »

Will était toujours confus, et il se débattait avec l’idée d’accepter. Personne ne lui faisait pareille faveur, depuis si longtemps -ou alors, personne ne l’avait jamais traité comme ça depuis toujours. Hannibal allait gagner de nombreux points dans le cœur du garçon, et il s’en réjouissait. « Je…, » commença la belle voix de Will. « Je ne vous aurai pas attaqué, même avec un couteau, » dit-il, avant de s’avancer vers le bureau pour humer l’odeur délicieuse du repas. « Merci beaucoup, » annonça t-il enfin, d’une voix un peu trop enthousiaste qui le gêna encore.

« Ne vous sentez pas gêné, Will, » le rassura instantanément le docteur, utilisant le prénom pour tisser un lien amical entre eux. « Cuisiner est l’une de mes passions favorites, c’est toujours un honneur d’en laisser apprécier d’autres, » il ajouta, avec un sourire satisfait cette fois. « J’espère que vous n’êtes pas végétarien ? » Il inclina sa tête sur le côté d’une étrange manière.

Il allait donner de la viande humaine à Will pour la première fois. C’était un moment crucial. Le jeune homme avait failli franchir cette ligne le jour où il a fait cuire le cœur de son père ; et d’ailleurs, c’était bien des morceaux de cœur qui se trouvaient dans la boîte. Hannibal avait déplacé les pions du destin, et il se réjouissait de clore cette boucle laissée ouverte trop longtemps. L’événement se parait d’une logique et d’une rondeur forts appréciables.

« Merci, » répéta Will, et il se saisit de la cuillère.

Le garçon avait l’air affamé, ses bras chétifs en témoignaient, et Hannibal avait également pour projet de lui faire reprendre du poil de la bête. « Bon appétit, » annonça d’une manière formelle Hannibal, ses yeux fixés sur les gestes du jeune homme.

Lorsque la première bouchée fut déposée dans la bouche somptueuse de Will, Hannibal empêcha son cœur de palpiter de joie. Il imaginait la chair à présent sur la langue, puis broyée par les dents. Cette chair qui se trouvait également dans son propre estomac. Cette chair qui faisait office d’hostie, lors d’un rite de passage cérémonieux et divin. Hannibal était un apôtre, Will son disciple. Il le regarda déglutir ; le crime s’étalait sous ses yeux. Ils partageaient l’infamie du cannibalisme ensemble. L’expression de délice et de béatitude qu’arbora Will à ce moment, faillit faire perdre pied au docteur. C’était l’une des plus belles choses qu’il n’avait jamais vus ; ils étaient dans la chapelle palatine de Palerme, en Italie, à ce moment-là. Il inscrivait la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, avec chaque subtilité, dans son palais mental. Il pourrait ainsi toujours y revenir, pour la visiter et la contempler encore.

« C’est délicieux ! » commenta Will après avoir avalé la première bouchée, et il s’empressa d’en prendre une suivante. Il avait envie de dévorer le contenu de la boîte avec gloutonnerie, mais il se forçait à en apprécier chaque bouchée poliment.

Hannibal souriait et voyageait dans son esprit. Il se voyait parcourir le monde avec l’homme face à lui, lui montrer les plus belles peintures et architectures de la planète, lui cuisiner des mets raffinés, lui jouer de la musique divine, et se baigner dans le sang.

Il ne faut pas croire que Hannibal était à ce moment aussi épris de Will que ce qu’il pouvait laisser croire. Certes, il se réjouissait considérablement. Certes, il avait d’immenses projets pour le garçon. Mais Hannibal était toujours dans la démesure. Si les plans échouaient, ce n’était que des plans ; et des plans, il en avait toujours beaucoup à la fois. Il imaginait toujours tous les scénarios possibles. Il naviguait sur plusieurs cartes en même temps. Si les plans qu’il envisageait en ce moment n’aboutissaient pas, il en conservait d’autres qui le satisferaient tout autant -du moins voulait-il le croire. Il ne les hiérarchisait pas ; ainsi, il n’était jamais déçu. D’autres de ses plans à ce moment-là pouvaient par exemple être l’exploration mortelle de Will, et la consommation de sa chair. Si le jeune homme ne suivait pas ses plans initiaux, c’était ce qui allait se passer. Et Hannibal continuerait sa vie sans en être affecté outre mesure.

Peut-être que dans son palais mental, tout de même, il garderait l’existence d’une vie parallèle avec Will. Comme il vivait une vie parallèle avec sa sœur Mischa, régulièrement. La vie que nous vivons physiquement, n’est pas forcément prioritaire sur celle que nous vivons mentalement.

Will évitait son regard, s’enfonçant dans le pêché capital de la gourmandise.

Hannibal se rebellait contre Dieu dans tout ce qu’il faisait dans sa vie. Pas par colère ou par jalousie, mais parce qu’il se considérait comme un égal. Lucifer, cet ange de lumière, s’était rebellé contre Dieu et avait été banni du Paradis, avant d’incarner la tentation et le mal. Hannibal n’était pas si dual sur ce raisonnement ; ni Enfer, ni Paradis. Dieu agissait comme bon lui semblait, que ce soit en Bien ou en Mal, et Hannibal faisait simplement de même. C’était ainsi qu’il était pris pour un rebelle du divin. Parce qu’il s’octroyait les mêmes droits. Il abattait les cartes, dans un grand jeu de puissance, dont il souhaitait détenir le dernier mot. Il volait le pouvoir de Vie et de Mort sur les autres, à Dieu lui-même. Il poussait ses pions, et observait les conséquences. Tout comme Dieu.

Il se distrayait à prendre la place du Tout-puissant, à se parer des accoutrements d’un seigneur, et à agir comme un saigneur.

Lorsque Will termina le repas, il ne sut pas où poser les yeux ni la cuillère. Comme s’il pouvait savoir qu’il avait commis un pêché. Hannibal tendit le bras et reprit la boîte et la cuillère.

Leur séance pouvait commencer.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ils avaient échangé sur la prison, et au fil du temps, le patient devenait plus prolifique. Hannibal jouait le parfait psychiatre ; il renvoyait les paroles de Will, posait quelques questions, et l’aidait à se détendre et à s’ouvrir à lui. Il ne mentionnait jamais l’acte qui avait conduit Will ici.

A un moment, ils avaient même dérivé sur des questions plus globales, à propos de l’utilité de la prison dans ce monde, le manque d’éducation des jeunes qui y étaient enfermés, et la question de la sortie et de tout ce qu’elle impliquait pour ceux qui se retrouvaient jetés seuls dans la rue du jour au lendemain.

Will avait de l’esprit ; il réfléchissait brillamment, il était vif, malgré les années passées dans cet endroit clos et les lacunes qu’il aurait pu amasser. Il possédait une sensibilité sans pareille, qui le confrontait, dès qu’il était témoin de quoi que ce soit, à intérioriser et à analyser. Il détenait aussi une imagination féconde, qui lui permettait de s’enfuir de la réalité et de vivre ailleurs. Hannibal se retrouvait là avec un point commun, considérant son propre palais mental.

Hannibal pensait que c’était un gâchis d’avoir laissé cet homme enfermé pendant des années.

« Voudriez-vous faire des études à votre sortie ? » demanda à un moment le docteur en costume.

Face à lui, le garçon fronça ses sourcils sombres, et ses yeux s’ouvrirent comme si on venait de lui annoncer quelque chose de tout à fait incongru.

« Je n’ai même pas eu le bac, » lança-t-il seulement.

« Cela peut se rattraper. » Le docteur fit une pause, mais avant de laisser reprendre Will qui allait probablement se défendre, il ajouta : « Je vous trouve brillant et je pense que vous pourriez réussir à l’université. » Voix calme, chaude et confiante.

Cela mit Will dans une position malaisante de nouveau, et il leva ses doigts pour gratter sa nuque. Ses yeux se détournèrent plus loin, et ses joues prirent de la couleur. Qu’il était adorable de le voir réagir ainsi, dès que Hannibal le complimentait ou le traitait bien. Hannibal avait envie de le faire sans arrêt, juste pour revoir ça. Will était si seul et sans confiance en lui, que c’était plutôt facile, à vrai dire.

« C’est gentil, mais -»

« Cesse de te sous-estimer, » le coupa encore le docteur, en se penchant un peu sur le bureau. Il venait de passer au tutoiement ; il venait de s’approcher ; il venait d’exercer une autorité subtile sur le jeune homme. Il venait d’offrir une familiarité à laquelle le garçon pouvait s’accrocher.

La surprise se greffa à la gêne. Quelque chose sembla se bloquer dans sa gorge parce qu’il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit. « Non, ce… ce n’est pas ça, mais je n’ai jamais rien étudié et… » Il ne trouvait plus d’excuses, maintenant. Il s’enfonçait dans le trouble.

« J’ai pourtant vu que tu t’étais inscrit à plusieurs cours ici. »

Will ne s’attendait visiblement pas à ce que le docteur le sache.

Puis soudain, il relâcha la tension de ses épaules qui s’affaissèrent, et sembla simplement déposer les armes aux pieds du médecin. « C’est vrai. » Le patient secoua ses jolies boucles. « J’ai toujours espéré pouvoir faire des études, mais j’ai perdu du temps ici, et je n’ai aucun argent… » Un soupir qui glisse entre des lèvres douces. « J’irai probablement faire de la mécanique en sortant, j’étais bon à ça, déjà tout jeune, » lâcha finalement Will en haussant une épaule. Ses yeux s’étaient éteints.

Hannibal sourit, et il reprit sa position le dos contre le cuir du siège. Il apprécia que Will soit sincère. « Nous pourrions voir ce qui est possible à ta sortie, si tu le veux vraiment, » l’accompagna le médecin, croisant les doigts sur ses cuisses croisées. « Il existe des solutions pour tout, tant que nos désirs sont suffisamment forts. »

* * *

Avant que la séance ne se termine, Will lui fit une demande un peu particulière concernant un autre patient -Peter- à qui il avait parlé à Hannibal plus tôt durant la séance. Hannibal promit qu’il allait regarder ce qu’il pourrait faire. Ce n’était pas un mensonge ; s’il pouvait faire plaisir à Will, il le ferait.

Hannibal rentra chez lui avec l’assurance que tout se passait pour l’instant exactement comme il l’avait planifié. Et c’était un sentiment puissant, grisant, qui gonflait sa fierté. Rien n’était plus satisfaisant pour le docteur que de voir ses planifications prendre les tournures souhaitées.

Chacun imaginerait que ce soit pourtant ennuyeux, de toujours voir les événements se dérouler comme escomptés. Mais si les situations étaient garnies de petites surprises -comme Will qui rougit ou Will qui est surpris, ou Will qui se délecte excessivement d’un repas apporté- alors tout cela ne devenait que purement gratifiant et incroyablement délicieux.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://imgbb.com/)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cher.e.s lecteur-trice.s
> 
> Voici donc un nouveau chapitre, désolée du délai, les examens, tout ça...
> 
> Bon, je ne m'attendais pas forcément à ce que les choses prennent cette tournure tout de suite, mais comme je le dis souvent : ce n'est pas forcément moi qui décide, je laisse les personnages parler et j'écris ce qu'ils ont à me dire... Et ces coquins ont décidé ça, voilà tout.
> 
> Très bonne lecture à vous,
> 
> Tout retour est fortement apprécié.
> 
> Love.

Le jour de la sortie de Will, Hannibal portait un costume tout neuf. Non pas qu’il soit étranger à acheter des costumes, il avait tout de même passé plusieurs heures à sélectionner celui qu’il porterait en ce jour particulier. Ainsi, tandis que le soleil jouait à cache-cache avec des nuages d’une épaisseur de suie, le docteur se tenait debout sur le parking du bâtiment de détention pour mineurs, ses plus belles chaussures vernies enfoncées dans les graviers.

Il était arrivé tout juste quelques minutes en avance ; pas trop pour ne pas paraître impatient, mais suffisamment pour être certain de ne pas rater l’événement. Lorsque les portes du centre s’ouvrirent, sur un jeune homme aux cheveux ébouriffés et aux lunettes légèrement de travers, la poitrine du docteur Lecter sentit quelques papillons se cogner contre les os de sa cage thoracique.

L’adolescent, de son regard habituellement perdu, s’arrêta un instant au milieu de l’allée, n’ayant pas remarqué la présence de son ange -démon- protecteur. Son visage s’éleva vers le ciel et ses paupières se scellèrent, au ralenti et avec grâce. Il sembla prendre une profonde inspiration. Une inspiration significative de liberté. Comme si l’air qui emplit ses poumons à cet instant, fut meilleur que l’air qu’il avait pu respirer toutes les dernières années.

Hannibal l’admira en secret et en silence, comme il regarderait une peinture de la Renaissance. C’était saisissant et artistique ; c’était une expérience pleine et caractéristique.

Puis le jeune homme, après son extase déployée au ciel, baissa ses yeux ouverts. Ils semblèrent immédiatement reprendre cette teinte sombre et lourde qu’il trimballait partout avec lui. Sauf quand il vit le docteur.

La surprise se peint sur ses traits méridionaux.

« Cher Will, » l’apostropha Hannibal, esquissant ce petit sourire en biais si étrange. Il ouvrit légèrement ses épaules, et écarta ses mains dans un geste d’accueil discret mais présent.

Le garçon fût perturbé quelques secondes. Il cligna des yeux, deux ou trois fois. Puis quelque chose sembla céder en lui ; comme une corde de guitare tendue trop longtemps, qui craque soudainement sous la pression. Comme des années de détention qui se relâchent brutalement. Peu importe ce dont il s’agissait, mais il s’avança et se pencha contre le docteur avec spontanéité et sincérité, et ses cheveux noirs lui chatouillèrent les narines.

Hannibal referma ses bras sur lui sans hésitation.

A ce moment, les sentiments de chacun d’entre eux se mêlèrent en une masse confuse et épaisse, commune. La véritable histoire pouvait commencer.

**

Hannibal demeurait fier depuis des jours. Depuis qu’il s’était démené pour la liberté du garçon, et qu’il avait réussi. Leur étreinte à la sortie de Will, constituait tous les remerciements de ce dernier pour sa liberté. Une liberté que le docteur avait gagnée. Son lot de vainqueur, c’était le garçon lui-même.

Bien entendu, il l’emmena chez lui. Bien entendu, il avait de fantastiques projets ; le mettre à l’aise, lui offrir une chambre, lui cuisiner un dîner spectaculaire et lui faire goûter les meilleurs vins. Il avait annulé tous ses projets ce soir là pour se consacrer entièrement à ce plan devenu primordial dans sa vie, lequel il l’espérait, resterait pour un temps particulièrement long. Mais, de nouveau, si le plan échouait et que le jeune homme ne se comportait pas convenablement ; alors Hannibal goûterait une viande particulièrement rare et coûteuse.

Il ignorait que déjà, le garçon avait enroulé ses doigts autour de son cœur, et qu’il serait difficile voire impossible pour lui de renoncer à ce projet s’il échouait réellement. Hannibal Lecter ignorait encore que ce garçon le mènerait à sa perte.

Sur la table à manger, des fleurs étaient disposées, aux teintes plutôt vives, qui tranchaient avec le décor du reste de la pièce. Elles embaumaient l’air d’une douceur printanière et joyeuse. La même douceur que le visage de Will Graham, magnifique et dans la fleur de l’âge. Quand Hannibal levait les yeux vers lui, à chaque fois et de manière irrémédiable, la beauté de Will le frappait sourdement quelque part, creusant des brèches secrètes dans son corps. Sans parler du bleu de ses yeux empreints de mélancolie et de joie mêlée, torturés, ou de sa bouche qui tremblait ou souriait ou mâchait les délices concoctés par le psychiatre. C’était hautement ravissant ; exquis.

Mais le docteur était un fin manipulateur qui jouait au divin. Sa manipulation pouvait être médiée par les mots, mais il n’hésitait pas à utiliser d’autres moyens bien peu conventionnels. Ainsi avait-il prévu, pour le dessert, de faire avaler au jeune homme une drogue puissante, laquelle permettrait au psychiatre d’entrer dans le cerveau de Will pour y placer des idées inconvenantes (le persuader qu’il avait apprécier le crime contre son père, qu’il rêvait de recommencer, et qu’il regrettait de ne pas avoir mangé ses organes, ou tout autre idée de ce genre qui servirait son dessein.) Il ne ressentait aucune gêne ou honte à se servir de tels moyens. Le garçon oublierait tout cet épisode le lendemain, et cela serait sans conséquence sur sa santé.

Hannibal amena de la cuisine deux gâteaux raffinés, probablement des pâtisseries françaises qu’il avait passé des heures à fabriquer et dresser, sur des assiettes de porcelaine anglaise. Il ne manqua pas de glisser quelques mots quand il posa celle de Will devant lui : « Bon anniversaire ». Sa voix fût tendre mais teintée d’un quelque chose étrange et indiscernable. Une promesse sombre.

Will sembla surpris, et un rose fabuleux colora le haut de ses pommettes encore enfantines tandis qu’il levait les yeux vers son sauveur pour bégayer « Mer-merci. » Puis il sourit jusqu’à ses yeux. « Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier, vous m’avez rendu libre, et en plus, vous me faites un gâteau d’anniversaire, qu’est-ce que j’ai fait pour mériter ça ? » La dernière question semblait être plutôt posée à lui-même.

« Tu mérites tout cela, » répondit Hannibal sans détour, d’une voix sûre, alors qu’il contournait la grande table pour regagner son siège. « Et bien plus encore, » ajouta-t-il sans hésitation, ancrant ses yeux dans ceux de Will.

Le regard du garçon évita celui du chirurgien psychiatre. C’était trop à digérer pour lui. Le vin avait rendu son visage plus ouvert et mignon, comme si certaines barrières d’acier s’étaient évaporées. Il avait l’air encore plus jeune à présent, ses cheveux un peu plus ébouriffés. Il était content mais toujours un peu perturbé. D’ailleurs, une idée étrange semblait le tirailler, et il ne prit pas ses couverts sur la table. Quelques secondes s’écoulèrent, et l’adolescent se débattait de plus en plus.

« Qu’y a-t-il ? » demanda Hannibal, en bon docteur. Et parce qu’il voulait savoir tout ce qui se passait à l’intérieur de Will, toujours. Will le rendait tellement curieux. C’était revigorant.

Le jeune adulte mordit sa lèvre puis secoua la tête et baissa les yeux, rendant les armes. « Je ne peux pas accepter tout ça, » souffla-t-il, et il recula sa chaise en poussant sur ses pieds. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

Non. Hannibal décida immédiatement qu’il ne le laisserait pas s’échapper.

« C’est trop, vous êtes trop bon, mais je ne peux pas accepter… je, je ne le mérite vraiment pas. Je ne sais plus quoi penser, c’est trop, c’est beaucoup trop. Merde. » Il perdait ses mots. Le vin et toutes ces bonnes attentions le perturbaient ; il avait passé des années à être enfermé, et les changements étaient trop brutaux à présent. Il nageait dans la confusion, et l’envie de fuir se présentait comme l’option la plus envisageable. Fuir pour respirer.

Hannibal ne reprit pas le langage ; Will était impoli de vouloir quitter la table et d’employer des mots tels que « merde ». Mais Hannibal ne le reprit pas ; en temps normal, il aurait repris le garçon. Pourquoi ne le faisait-il pas ? Pourquoi il n’agissait pas comme d’habitude ? Hannibal se retrouva muet. La vérité était qu’il n’avait pas prévu ce retournement de situation, et qu’il se retrouvait démuni. La vérité était qu’il ne pouvait pas agir comme d’habitude car s’il brusquait encore le jeune homme, il risquait de le perdre. La vérité était, que c’était lui qui avait mis Will dans cet état, et qu’il l’avait peut-être étouffé.

Hannibal se leva de table en même temps que Will. « Je suis désolé, » lança le docteur d’une voix qui se voulait sincère. Car il se dupa lui-même ; il se fit croire qu’il simulait cette scène, mais quelque chose en lui était vraiment désolé. Quelque chose en lui piquait désagréablement, et il ne supportait pas la sensation.

« C’est moi qui le suis, » s’accusa Will. « Je me sens encore plus nul, vous voulez faire bien, et j’agis comme un raté et un invité épouvantable, » continua-t-il de se lamenter, ses yeux sur le sol et ses mains tremblantes accrochées au bois de la table. Son corps debout était raide comme un piquet. Il semblait serrer le bois comme s’il allait tomber, sinon. La confusion et l’alcool battaient dans ses tempes ; Hannibal pouvait sentir tout cela dans la pièce, et il inspira discrètement l’odeur de ces sentiments et de ce brouillard. Une larme perla d’un œil océan, et s’échoua sur la table en créant une auréole intime.

Le docteur resta bouche close, contournant la table avec agilité et sans brusquerie. Il était convaincu qu’il venait simplement de changer le plan initial pour un plan qui servirait davantage son but. Pour lui, c’était seulement cela qui le poussa à étreindre Will Graham, à ramener son corps maigre et fragile et tremblotant contre sa poitrine forte et dans l’étau de ses bras solides de nageur expérimenté. C’était seulement un changement de plan qui le fit enfouir son nez dans les boucles folles et enivrantes de Will, jusqu’au cuir chevelu où l’odeur de Will était concentrée et permettait de remplir son corps par quelques simples inspirations discrètes. C’était un changement de plan qui le fit passer son pouce contre la peau de sa nuque, si fine qu’elle donnait envie de mordre et sentir le sang jaillir. Hannibal était plein d’appétit envers le garçon, tout ça pour un changement de plan. Hannibal essayait encore de s’en convaincre quand il les éloigna de la table, délaissant un gâteau d’anniversaire empoisonné.

Will sanglotait légèrement, et ses petits doigts hésitants vinrent s’accrocher au dos du docteur, comme des araignées paniquées mais affamées. « Vous -» Commença le prisonnier, hésitant, plongé dans son désarroi. Il avait besoin de s’exprimer, de laisser sortir des choses de ce désordre émotionnel, pour tenter de l’arrêter. « Vous ne devriez pas faire ça, » finit-il par murmurer contre le cou du docteur, ce qui fit doucement sourire ce dernier. Il ne s’attendait pas à ce que Will choisisse cette information à avouer.

« Faire quoi ? » questionna-t-il, relevant doucement son visage de ce capharnaüm capillaire.

Will serra ses doigts contre la chemise du docteur, comme s’il allait se noyer s’il le délaissait. « Vous… » Il n’osait pas parler, cracher tout ce qu’il avait sur le cœur. Avait-il conscience de la nature de ces choses de toute façon ? « Vous m’aidez, vous ne devriez pas, je suis... mauvais, » grogna-t-il enfin, et il s’éloigna légèrement. Mais le docteur ne défit pas ses bras, ne le laissa pas s’échapper.

« Mauvais ? En quoi es-tu mauvais, Will ? » Il demanda la question d’affront, cherchant le regard bleu. Il utilisait son prénom, créait ce climat de confiance pour le faire avouer.

« Je… je… bordel, » gronda-t-il encore. « Pardon », il ajouta. Il ne pleurait plus, ses yeux baissés vers le sol, son corps légèrement éloigné de celui de Hannibal. Pourtant, leurs 4 mains étaient toujours accrochées l’un à l’autre.

Hannibal s’attendait fortement à ce que Will lui dise qu’il est mauvais parce qu’il avait tué, ou qu’il était mauvais parce qu’il avait toujours des pensées dérangeantes à propos de meurtre ou de quelque chose proche. Hannibal s’attendait à ce genre de révélation, et cela lui aurait procuré un plaisir immense que de l’entendre. Mais apparemment, ce qui perturbait en priorité ce jeune homme n’était pas des pensées comme celles-ci.

« Vous… » il tenta pour la énième fois. « Mon dieu, je vais pas y arriver, j’vous jure, j’ai peur, c’est honteux… » Il se débattait avec sa révélation, et il craignait le rejet.

« Quoi que tu me dises, je ne te laisserai pas, Will, » chuchota Hannibal, laissant sa main se mouvoir avec lenteur pour caresser Will quelque part au-dessus de ses vêtements, dans un geste rassurant et protecteur. Il avait soif des mots du garçon, il attendait sa révélation comme une goutte d’eau en plein désert. « Dis-moi, n’ai pas peur, je ne te rejetterai pas. Tu sais, je suis psychiatre, je peux tout entendre. » Son discours n’avait que pour but de faire parler Will.

« Vous, vous devriez juste pas me toucher, » commença enfin l’adolescent, remuant légèrement dans l’étreinte de Hannibal pour s’éloigner. Il bégaya de nouveau. « Je suis jeune et plein d’hormones, et… oh putain, » grogna-t-il encore.

Hannibal ouvrit un peu ses yeux de surprise. Il ne s’était pas attendu à ça, et il sourit légèrement, amusé par la situation. Tout ce problème de Will venait du fait qu’il était, bon sang, perturbé par le toucher du docteur car ça le faisait réagir sexuellement ? Loin les images ensanglantées du docteur Lecter. Il n’y avait là qu’un problème d’adolescent intouché depuis toujours et probablement homosexuel -même si la presse s’était emparée de ce versant de l’histoire, Will ne l’avait jamais avoué.

« Et bien, » déclara simplement Hannibal, sans pour autant bouger ses mains. Il était réellement diverti par ce scénario désormais. Peut-être allait-il jouer un peu avec cela. « Ce n’est pas grave, je suis désolé, j’aurai dû penser à ça, et au fait que tu n’es jamais touché, » annonça-t-il d’une voix un peu trop normale pour Will. Qu’il entende « touché » ainsi, allait probablement accentuer son excitation. « Enfin, peut-être que tu as eu des relations en prison ? » demanda le docteur sans aucune gêne.

Que le sujet soit toléré et abordé si ouvertement, acheva de faire grossir la confusion de Will. Le vin lui monta de nouveau aux joues, et il sembla qu’il aurait voulu disparaitre sous terre. Le fait que le docteur ne le lâchait pas mais continuait de remuer ses doigts quelque part vers ses reins n’aidait en rien. « Non ! Non, » nia-t-il immédiatement, secouant la tête. Essayait-il de nier son homosexualité ? Ou simplement de dire la vérité ?

« D’accord, d’accord, » répéta le psychiatre, et en bon manipulateur curieux des conséquences qu’il était, il décida de pousser un pion dans une direction pour observer les conséquences. Et aussi, peut-être qu’il avait bien envie d’effectuer ce geste ; celui de pencher la tête pour l’enfouir de nouveau contre la chevelure de Will, sa bouche atterrissant quelque part vers l’oreille du garçon.

L’adolescent se raidit cette fois, choqué. Ce n’étaient plus les gestes de réconfort d’il y a quelques minutes ; c’était un geste tendre effectué en connaissances de cause. En sachant que cela exciterait sexuellement le garçon. C’était donc réalisé pour l’exciter. Will semblait fait de glace, ses doigts enfoncés dans la peau du docteur et ses muscles tendus comme jamais.

Hannibal glissa à présent vraiment ses lèvres contre le haut de l’oreille du jeune homme, effleurant en une caresse buccale et aérienne une zone sensible. Il tira légèrement les hanches de l’adolescent vers lui et sentit une érection toucher sa cuisse.

Un bruit étrange franchit la bouche de Will, et il leva ses bras et poussa brutalement le docteur cette fois. C’était clairement trop. Hannibal s’amusait de ce trop ; il poussait le garçon dans ses retranchements. Il l’avait fait avec le gâteau d’anniversaire et il le faisait encore. Sauf que ce terrain là était différent du terrain précédent. Moins dangereux, en quelque sorte. Pourtant, tellement plus.

Will n’avait pas voulu le pousser avec colère ou brutalité, il avait simplement poussé sur les bras du docteur pour s’en débarrasser et s’éloigner. Il voulait fuir ; mais peut-être qu’il voulait rester aussi. Hannibal était heureux d’être le premier à toucher ce trésor fragile, d’être le premier à l’effleurer intimement, comme s’il ouvrait un cadeau précieux avant tout le monde. C’était grisant. C’était même peut-être l’une des meilleures sensations de sa vie. Hannibal allait tout faire pour revivre cela, pour sentir le garçon si perturbé contre lui. De n’importe quelle manière. Soit en le touchant, soit en perturbant ses émotions, soit en découpant des bouts de peau. Peu importait à présent.

« Ne refrène pas tes envies, Will, » lui dit aimablement le docteur, mais quelque chose de sensuel teintait sa voix. « Tu es un adolescent, c’est normal, tu ne dois pas avoir honte. »

Will leva les yeux pour la première fois sur Hannibal, et cette fois il avait l’air de vraiment faire son âge, d’avoir 18 ans, d’être un jeune garçon au pic de sa sexualité, excité et envieux. Son visage semblait coloré partout, sa bouche entrouverte avait du mal à respirer. Mais une colère brillait aussi dans ses yeux. Envers lui-même et envers le docteur.

« C’était votre but ? Trouver un jeune vierge et m’emmener chez vous pour me faire des choses ? » cracha-t-il, se voulant accusateur, mais aussi inquiet de la réponse. Il avait besoin de savoir, et peut-être avait-il un peu peur.

Hannibal admirait son courage ; le garçon affrontait la situation et exprimait ses craintes. Il ne partait pas en courant ; cela était la deuxième fois qu’il aurait dû, mais que finalement il était resté. Peut-être était-ce aussi parce qu’il n’avait nul endroit où aller. Hannibal espérait que ce n’était pas l’unique raison.

Hannibal secoua la tête en signe de négation, le plus sincèrement possible. « Crois-tu que je me serais démené comme ça, pour te libérer, simplement pour avoir des faveurs sexuelles de ta part ? » Ce n’était pas une réponse. C’était une autre question, posée pour convaincre Will et même pour le faire se sentir coupable.

L’adolescent considéra la question, et baissa de nouveau les yeux, secouant ses boucles sur son visage rougi et affreusement excitant. S’il se l’avouait, Hannibal se dirait qu’il avait affreusement envie de céder à des pulsions sexuelles, là maintenant. Mais il n’était pas homme à se laisser abandonner facilement à ce type d’envie. Pourtant, cette envie était si forte qu’elle le surprenait lui-même.

« Je ne ferai rien contre ta volonté, » ajouta le docteur pour le rassurer. Et quelque part, il espérait que cela aiderait le garçon à exprimer ses volontés.

« Et si j’en ai envie… ? » murmura à peine Will, et il sembla perdre quelques années de nouveau. Hannibal se disait que cette oscillation entre la maturité et l’enfance, constituait une conséquence intéressante mais évidente de la vie de Will : incarcéré jeune, il connaissait peu de choses sur la vie adulte ; alors qu’en même temps il connaissait certains aspects de la vie adulte mieux que quiconque, après avoir subi des épreuves comme il en a subi, et avoir passé des années avec des délinquants. « Merde, non, non, c’est trop… juste trop, j’peux pas, » cracha-t-il encore. Tout était contradiction en lui, il avait autant envie d’être touché que de fuir.

« On peut aller à ton rythme, je ne te pousserai à rien. » Encore une phrase destinée à le calmer, à le rassurer, mais qui le poussait à continuer en fait sur cette voie sexuelle. « Je te promets, » souffla Hannibal d’une voix chaude, et en même temps, il fit un pas en avant avec lenteur. Il essayait d’ignorer sa propre excitation et les images mentales qui vrillaient son crâne. Il voulait vraiment aller au rythme du garçon, et il savait que le garçon désirait avoir plus. Qu’il voulait encore être caressé et embrassé et cajolé. « On peut même rester habillés, » il ajouta, à présent qu’il était à quelques centimètres de Will. Mais il ne leva pas les mains. Il ne le pousserait pas vraiment à quelque chose, ça devait venir de Will.

Will prit une inspiration tremblante et profonde, comme un retour de sanglot. Comme pour se donner un courage qu’il n’avait pas l’impression de posséder. Il réagissait à distance à Hannibal ; son corps vibrait imperceptiblement et sa peau frissonnait sur ses avant-bras. Hannibal avait faim de lui de bien des manières.

« O-oui, » fût le signal de Will. Un oui haché mais envieux, un oui précieux, une autorisation intime, une offrande divine. Un oui qui avait plus de conséquences que tous les autres « oui » que le docteur avait entendu. Personne ne lui avait jamais dit oui de cette manière, personne ne s’était offert avec tant de sincérité et de danger, avec tant de profondeur et de promesses. Hannibal avait l’impression qu’avec ce oui, il accédait à un monde inconnu et prometteur ; il se sentait conquérant, aventurier et possessif. Il allait posséder le garçon, et personne ne lui retirerait.

Quand il se pencha en avant et leva les doigts pour les glisser sous le menton de l’adolescent et relever ce visage -le plus beau qu’il eut connu, c’était attesté- son propre cœur rata un battement. Les yeux bleus croisèrent les siens, et la bouche rose qui respirait fort lui donnait le goût de l’aventure. Hannibal le contempla plus longtemps que nécessaire. S’il avait été un homme banal et excité, il se serait jeté sur cette bouche et l’aurait dévorée. Mais Hannibal prenait le temps de savourer les plus belles choses. Il pouvait passer dix heures devant un tableau de maître. Alors combien de temps pouvait-il contempler cet ange ?

En fait, il ne l’embrassa pas. De la même manière que tout à l’heure, il glissa ses lèvres contre l’une des oreilles, et huma le parfum concentré de la chair de son futur amant. Un parfum qui le grisait. Qui agitait ses cellules. Il ferma les paupières et souffla à peine sur le lobe du garçon. Un petit couinement lui répondit, et il se félicita d’être un homme patient. Ce couinement aurait poussé au viol la majorité des hommes.

Un bras s’enroula contre la taille de Will, et il le tira contre lui pour qu’il puisse presser son érection comme tout à l’heure. Un autre couinement. Will leva ses mains et s’accrocha aux épaules du docteur. Il faisait presque sa taille, et la propre érection de Hannibal s’enfonçait contre l’aine du jeune homme. Hannibal se contint de haleter. A la place, il donna un petit coup de langue sur la peau chaude et musquée, y laissant glisser une dent et savourant le souffle de Will qui se hachait alors que ce dernier serrait ses bras de toutes ses forces pour les approcher plus fortement.

C’était comme si Will essayait de s’écraser contre le docteur, il s’y accrochait puissamment. Cela l’aidait à se maintenir avec la réalité, supposait Hannibal. « N’ai pas peur, » chuchota Hannibal droit dans son oreille, et le garçon sembla être surpris de la voix et du contact avec le réel, puis il relâcha enfin quelques muscles. Mais peu, en réalité. Hannibal glissa son autre main le long de la cuisse chaude et ferme, pour la presser avec tendresse mais passion. Il se dit furtivement que c’était l’un des plus moments de sa vie, alors qu’il était simplement debout dans sa salle à manger avec un jeune homme contre lui. Mais le moment était si fort et passionnel que ça en était presque mystique.

La chaleur les enrobait avec poigne. Hannibal voulait se dégager de tous ses vêtements. Il coulait contre l’adolescent et Will fondait contre lui. Il amorça enfin un léger mouvement de hanches pour aligner leurs érections, qui se touchèrent à travers leurs pantalons.

« Ha- » gémit Will, d’une manière somptueusement sexy et mélodique. Hannibal pensa aux plus belles musiques qu’il connaissait, et il imagina des compositions musicales entières basées sur les soupirs et les gémissements de Will Graham. Il espérait écouter ces mélodies pour l’éternité.

Lorsque, enfin, Will se mit à remuer contre lui pour satisfaire son pénis tendu et gorgé de sang, ses bras l’étranglant presque et sa tête cachée dans son cou, Hannibal perdit un peu pied aussi avec la réalité. Il soufflait son plaisir contre l’oreille de son amant, et Will geignait doucement contre sa gorge. Il ne nécessita que quelques secondes, intenses et bouillantes, entrecoupées de multiples halètements désespérés pour que l’adolescent se libère de toute la tension accumulée, et qu’il vive son premier orgasme en compagnie d’un autre homme. La manière dont il arqua doucement son corps, griffa le dos de l’autre homme, et ouvrit la bouche dans un silence blanc – tout cela fût le paroxysme d’un ballet merveilleux, d’une scène incroyablement vivifiante et somptueuse. Hannibal n’avait jamais ressenti les choses avec une telle ferveur, pas même ses crimes.

Il garda le garçon dans ses bras alors que ce dernier relâchait ses muscles après sa petite mort -Hannibal aimait ce surnom de l’orgasme. Pendant l’orgasme, le corps semble s’arrêter un infime instant ; tout cesse de fonctionner, comme si le corps mourrait furtivement, pour revenir à la vie et s’écrouler d’épuisement face à cette résurrection. Hannibal pensa à l’épectase ; la mort par l’orgasme. Littéralement, l’homme qui atteint Dieu. Hannibal appréciait le subtil mélange de ce mot, entre la sexualité et la religion, et le trouva tout à fait convenir à la situation.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petit cadeau :   
> Sexy and young doctor Lecter  
> [](https://zupimages.net/viewer.php?id=20/07/nf91.gif)  
> [](https://zupimages.net/viewer.php?id=20/07/rlu7.gif)


End file.
